Bokura no Yakusoku
by UsamiUchiha
Summary: "Você me prometeu que voltaria, prometeu que tudo ia ser como antes. E eu espero que essa promessa não seja um simples jogo de palavras."     Alone POV's


僕らの約束

Nossa promessa daquele dia... Você me prometeu que voltaria, prometeu que tudo ia ser como antes. Prometeu que eu poderia te desenhar de novo, e eu espero que essa promessa não seja um simples jogo de palavras. Espero que tudo seja como nos sonhos que eu tenho com você. Sonho com o dia em que você voltaria para os meus braços, dizendo que nunca mais vai partir, que ficara sempre ao meu lado e, então, eu poderia lhe dizer o quanto eu estive apaixonado por você.

Seus olhos, quero vê-los novamente. Olhos castanhos, porém, quando iluminados pela luz do pôr-do-sol, ficam avermelhados. Aquele vermelho forte, bonito... Eu nunca consegui aquela cor, a cor mais bonita do mundo.

Onde será que você está? Está treinando bastante? Se alimentando direito? Será que está pensando em mim? Eu quero tanto te encontrar.

Já se passou dois meses desde que você partiu e eu fiquei só. As crianças do orfanato me fazem companhia, mas "solidão não é estar só, é estar entre milhões de pessoas e sentir falta de apenas uma". Eu sinto sua falta. Passo o dia olhando para seu retrato inacabado, seus olhos parecem tão sem vida nessa tela. Eu preciso do calor dos seus olhos novamente, te ver sorrir, preciso da sua alegria que contagia à todos, do seu toque.

Preciso também me desculpar. No dia em que você partiu, deixei que você visse minhas lágrimas. Você levemente colocou as mãos em minha cabeça, tentando me acalmar. Eu queria te abraçar e, talvez, quem sabe, um beijo. Já pensei em inúmeras vezes em te roubar um beijo, mas sempre desistia. Motivo? Medo. Medo da sua reação, medo do que você pensaria, medo de perder nossa amizade.

Eu já sonhei com beijos, inúmeras vezes. Sonhos onde nos selávamos nossos lábios num prazeroso e demorado beijo. No sonho, você falava que me amava, e então nos beijávamos mais ainda. Sinto como se aquilo fosse real: seus lábios colados aos meus, seus braços ao redor do meu corpo num abraço aconchegante, sua língua explorando cada cantinho da minha boca. E esses eram os mais leves, e até vergonhoso por minha parte. Mas eu não tenho culpa se te desejo, se te quero... Quero você, tocando meu corpo, gentilmente.

Estou começando a cansar, cansar de te esperar, dos sonhos... Isso é o começo da desistência? Mas eu ainda te quero, mais do que tudo, mas eu não agüento ficar sentado te esperando. Eu quero te ver, agora.

Já é tarde da noite, todas as crianças já foram para a cama, eu deveria estar na minha também. Mas hoje eu não vou me deitar, não sozinho. Irei atrás de você, tornar meu sonho realidade. Não importa onde esteja, irei até você.

Pego minha bolsa, nela deposito algumas coisas necessárias e alimentos. Não sei por quanto tempo irei te procurar, mas mesmo assim, não posso esperar.

Saio pela porta dos fundos, na ponta dos pés. Todos estavam dormindo, as ruas do pequeno vilarejo estavam vazias. "Por onde começar?" perguntei a mim mesmo. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia para onde você tinha ido. Saí do pequeno vilarejo, entrando na floresta escura. Lembro-me vagamente que você tinha tomado essa direção.

A floresta é escura e assustadora à noite. Admito que estou com um pouco de medo. Ah! por onde você anda? Eu não descansarei até te encontrar, e aliás, nem há como eu descansar nessa floresta assustadora.

Ando sem parar, à procura de alguma pista de onde você esteja. Não encontro nada, a noite vai se rendendo. O sol nasce entre as arvores, os raios aos poucos atingem minha pele, o cansaço começa a se manifestar depois de uma noite de procura em vão, mas eu não vou desistir. Porém suponho que não há mau nenhum em eu me sentar para recuperar o fôlego. Abro a pequena mochila e retiro uma maçã, devorando-a em seguida. Esse será o meu café da manha. Sento-me à sombra de uma arvore, procurando um pequeno repouso onde eu possa descansar. Tento não dormir, adormecer em uma floresta poderia ser perigoso. Eu nunca fiquei a noite toda acordado, principalmente andando. O sono é tentador, tento resistir mas não consigo.

"—Tenma..." sussurro enquanto começo a perder a consciência

"— anh, onde eu estou?" pergunto baixo, praticamente para mim mesmo.

"— hehe... acordou! Você estava dormindo tão calmamente... está com fome?" uma voz ecoou nos meus ouvidos, uma voz conhecida e melodiosa, parecia agradar meus ouvidos à cada palavra.

"— TENMA!" Praticamente gritei, olhando para a figura parada na porta. "Tenma, como que...? Onde você estava? Quando?" as palavras saíram atropeladas e desesperadas.

"— Calma..." disse ele adentrando no quarto e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. "Eu te encontrei dormindo na floresta e te trouxe para essa cabana."

Céus! como alguém podia ser tão perfeito ! eu senti tanto a sua falta... eu tenho coisas pra lhe dizer, mas... as palavras não saem. Abaixo minha cabeça, desviando meu olhar. Não quero que você perceba o meu rosto pegando fogo. "— C-como você me encontrou?" pergunto-lhe baixinho.

"— Ah, eu estava andando ao redor do Santuário, senti uma sensação estranha... e então eu te encontrei dormindo encostado numa àrvore. Alone cabeça-de-vento, adormecer numa floresta é perigoso, sabia?" Tenma começou a bagunçar meus cabelos, carinhosamente, apesar da bronca. Meu rosto avermelhava-se cada vez mais. "Não saia de perto de mim." eu queria lhe dizer essas palavras, mas elas não saíam.

"— Alone? 'Tá tudo bem com você? Você está tão quieto."

"— Não é nada! eu estou bem." forço um sorriso torcendo para você não perceber.

"— Não é o que parece. Alone, o quê aconteceu?"... Tenma, há tantas coisas que eu quero lhe dizer, por favor, não me olhe assim.

"— Alone? Diga-me: nós ainda somos melhores amigos, né?"

"— S-sim... nós somos" Mas para mim, você sempre vai ser muito mais do que isso.

Lágrimas começam a se formar em meus olhos, abaixo minha cabeça mais ainda, fecho meus olhos tentando evitar com que elas caíssem, o que foi em vão. Algumas gotas terminam por rolar em meu rosto.

"— Alone, você está chorando?" disse Tenma, levantando meu rosto, me obrigando a olhar para ele. Isso fez com que eu perdesse o controle e me desmanchasse em lágrimas. "— Alone, o que aconteceu?" Tenma começava a se desesperar.

"— Tenma... Tenma..." eu chama seu nome enquanto as lágrimas caiam desesperadamente.

"— Alone, eu estou aqui!" Tenma me abraçou. Era aconchegante demais, gostoso demais, bom demais. Eu estava nos braços com os quais tanto sonhei um dia.

"— Tenma, eu estava com tanta saudade, eu... eu queria tanto te ver. Tenma, não me abandone, não agora!" as palavras saiam atropeladas e rápidas, não sei como ele conseguiu entender.

"— Alone, eu estou aqui... eu não vou embora." Disse ele, apertando o abraço. Eu me deitei confortavelmente no seu colo, não me desgrudando do seu abraço. Eu e Tenma, em um abraço. Era o mais belo dos meus sonhos se realizando. "Tenma, eu te amo tanto..." pensei comigo, sem coragem para falar em voz alta.

"— Alone, você não está com fome?" Perguntou Tenma, quebrando o silêncio

"— Ahn... eu na..." minha frase fora interrompida pelo barulho do meu estômago.

"— Eu acho que sim." Falou num tom brincalhão e doce. "— Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa."

"— Sim." Foi a única coisa que respondi, nosso abraço foi desfeito. Tenma se levantou indo em direção à porta, eu o segui.

Chegando ao próximo cômodo, havia uma mesa, velas e alguns pratos.

"— Alguém vem jantar?" indaguei. Éramos somente dois e havia, no mínimo, uns cinco pratos.

"— Não, essa noite somos somente eu e você" sorriu. E de uma forma tão bela que me fez estremecer.

"— D-De quem é essa casa?" perguntei, um pouco corado.

"— Bem, aqui foi onde o Dohko e eu passamos a noite antes de chegar ao Santuário. Imagino que seja dele."

"— Ele não vai ligar da gente..." Fui interrompido.

"— Acho que não, afinal, está tarde demais para você voltar pra vila e eu para o Santuário. É perigoso."

Fiquei em silêncio, eu não sabia como puxar assunto.

"— Alone, o quê você quer comer?"

"— Pra mim tanto faz" forcei um sorriso. Tenma procurou nos armários. Achou pão e alguns legumes.

"— Importa-se de ser sopa?"

"— Não, sopa está bom!" Ajudei-o a preparar a refeição. Era divertido cozinhar com Tenma, ele é sempre alegre e divertido.

"— Prontinho!" Tenma gritou quando a janta finalmente ficou pronta.

"— Vamos comer." sorri. Tenma e eu arrumamos os pratos e nos sentamos à mesa.

"— Alone, não precisa ficar tão longe, sente-se perto de mim." disse ele com um sorriso de anjo, um sorriso discreto, porém muito belo. Como eu adoraria pintar esse sorriso.

Sem responder, com o rosto vermelho, sentei-me na cadeira mais próxima a ele. Já era noite, as velas e a lua iluminavam aquele local. No meu pensamento, aquilo se igualava a um jantar romântico.

"— Alone, você esta tão quieto. Como estão as coisas no orfanato?" perguntou Tenma, tentando puxar assunto.

"— Muito chatas sem você." falei baixinho, de forma que ele não ouvisse

"— Como?"

"— Normal, as crianças estão sentindo sua falta." tentei sorrir, o que foi em vão, Tenma percebeu que eu estava meio sem graça.

"— Ah, eu também sinto falta delas... especialmente de você." A última frase soou baixa que nem eu mesmo sei como escutei.

"— Ah... Tem treinado muito?" perguntei sem graça, tentado fazer meu rosto parar de corar.

"— Bem, o Dohko me obriga, mas eu gosto de treinar." Falou enquanto remexia sua sopa.

"— Ah... que bom!" coloquei a colher na boca, tomava a sopa calmamente, sem pressa. Às vezes era até difícil sua passagem pela minha garganta.

"— Está muito quente? Quer que eu esfrie pra você?" Ah! Como alguém podia ser tão doce?

"— Não precisa, está ótimo." respondi com um sorriso carinhoso. "— Tenma, seu rosto está sujo." Falei entre risos.

"— Ahn? Sério? Onde?" Tenma ficava tão fofo quando se perdia no assunto.

"— Ao redor da sua boca e suas roupas." Respondi.

"— Ah, droga! Como sempre. Eu sou muito lerdo!" falou levantando-se.

"— Não vai mais comer?" Perguntei.

"— Não, para mim um prato basta. Você que mal tocou na comida."

"— Eu não estou com muita fome." corei um pouco.

"— Droga! eu sujei minha roupa toda e não tenho outras." Tenma era fofo até quando reclamava da vida, o que era quase sempre.

"— Tenma, n-não tire a camisa, você vai se resfriar." Adverti quando percebi que Tenma se preparava para tirar a blusa.

"— E eu vou dormir com essa roupa suja? há muitos cobertores nessa cabana."

Fiquei em silêncio, apenas observando Tenma tirar a camisa. Meu Deus! como alguém mesmo pequeno poderia ter um corpo tão lindo? Tenma começara a criar músculos, estava mais forte. Fui sentindo meu rosto avermelhar e pegar fogo, porém não conseguia parar de olhar.

"— Alone? Você não esta doente, né?" Tenma certamente reparara meu rosto em chamas.

"— Ah... não eu, não estou... com... err..." Meus pensamentos ficaram embaralhados e meu rosto se avermelhava cada vez mais.

"— Alone?" Tenma foi se aproximando de mim cada vez mais. Eu comecei a tremer, pensamentos bobos vieram à minha cabeça. Tenma colocou sua mão em minha testa.

"— Ufa! você não esta com febre. Vermelho desse jeito, já havia pensado que você tinha pego um resfriado."

Eu não conseguia me mover, apenas fiquei parado, observando o sorriso de Tenma. Tenma aos poucos foi se afastando, não sei o porquê, mas eu senti como se ele fosse embora. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, não de novo, meu peito doía, mas por quê?

"— Não!" segurei o braço de Tenma.

"— Alone?" Tenma parecia não entender nada, parecia estar confuso.

"— Ahn..." voltei a mim. "— Bom... Está frio. Seria melhor se fôssemos nos deitar agora."

"— É, claro." Eu podia jurar que senti um pouco de tristeza nessa frase.

Tenma me guiou ao quarto, sem soltar a minha mão, e eu mentiria se dissesse que estava incomodado com aquilo. Chegamos ao quarto, onde eu acordei. Não tinha reparado antes que havia somente uma cama.

"— Você pode dormir na cama, Alone." Eu já mencionei o quanto eu amo quando ele chama meu nome?

"— Mas, e você?" perguntei preocupado.

"— Não se preocupe! tem um colchão velho dentro do armário." Respondeu sorridente. Tenma era sempre muito generoso.

"— Eu não vou deixar você dormir no chão sem blusa!" Elevei meu tom de voz sem querer.

"— Mas Alone, como você vê, aqui só tem uma cama."

"— Dane-se, durma comigo!" Eu estava completamente fora de mim. A saúde de quem eu amo era realmente importante."

Tenma ficou alguns segundos me encarando incrédulo de minhas palavras. Quando percebi a proposta que tinha feito, meu rosto corou de imediato.

"— Ahn... que dizer... Bem, é que... eu não vejo mau nenhum em..." eu corava cada vez mais enquanto tentava arranjar uma desculpa para o que eu tinha falado.

"— Não, tudo bem, foi até mesmo uma boa idéia." Disse Tenma, encarando-me ainda. "— Eu... eu vou preparar a cama."

Eu fiquei parado, observando Tenma arrumar a cama onde nós dois dormiríamos. Era ate inacreditável, eu e Tenma dormindo juntos. Sonhos com certeza viram realidade.

"— Pronto. Você não vem Alone?" Falou Tenma se deitando na cama, e se cobrindo devido ao frio que estava fazendo.

"— Ah, estou indo."

Fui até à cama, deitei-me ao lado de Tenma. Ele me cobriu de forma carinhosa, enquanto meu rosto se avermelhava. Ficamos um de frente para o outro, conversando coisas bobas, até Tenma pegar no sono.

Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. O rosto de Tenma próximo ao meu, dormindo, num sono profundo, um rosto calmo e angelical. Tenma parecia um anjo, apesar de suas feições masculinas. Ele era o meu anjo. Sem perceber, minha mão caminha pelo seu rosto próximo, como se tentasse memorizar cada traço. Meus dedos contornam seus lábios macios. Minha mão desce pelo seu pescoço, traçando um caminho pela sua jugular até seu peito despido, era tão bom tocar aquela pele macia. Sem que eu percebesse, havia o abraçado, enlaçando suas pernas nas minhas e grudando nossos corpos. Eu olhava para seu rosto, desejando-o, mas e se ele acordasse, qual desculpa eu daria? Eu emaranhava meus dedos no seus cabelos. Estava tudo tão... Perfeito. Mas eu, muito ganancioso, quero mais, mais ele. Tenma, será que isso tudo é porque eu te amo? minha sanidade foi embora, eu não agüento vê-lo dormindo, tão angelicalmente.

"— Tenma..." sussurro seu nome, selando nossos lábios em um beijo simples.

Minha consciência retorna. "Eu não acredito no que o fiz." Separo nossos lábios, mas não desfaço o nosso abraço. Espero alguns estantes para ver se ele reage... Nada. Agradeço aos céus por ele não ter acordado. Ainda estou abraçado com Tenma, não quero soltar. Durante essa noite ele é meu, somente meu. Minha visão vai ficando turva, o sono vem me contaminando... Antes que eu percebesse, adormeci em seus braços.

"— Ahn, hum..." Gemi um pouco ao sentir algo apertar o meu corpo.

Eu havia pegado no sono, e de repente fui acordado no meio da noite, sentindo algo me apertar. "O que está acontecendo?" pensei ao me sentir cada vez mais apertado... Será que essa sensação toda era... Tenma me abraçando? Ele devia estar pensando que eu sou um ursinho de pelúcia, ou algo assim. Abro meus olhos lentamente. Como eu imaginava, Tenma estava me abraçando. Cada vez mais forte. Ainda estava escuro e a lua atravessava o vidro da janela dando uma mínima luminosidade ao local.

O rosto de Tenma estava tão perto, era até possível vê-lo com a pequena luz. Eu não podia me descontrolar de novo, não podia beijá-lo de novo. Sortes como aquela mais cedo não acontecem duas vezes. Pelo que parecia, ele ainda dormia. Deveria estar sonhando que estava dormindo com um grande urso de pelúcia, pois me apertava cada vez mais.

Fechei meus olhos tentando dormir novamente. Alguns minutos se passaram e nada, meu sono havia sido roubado. Continuei com os olhos fechados esperando o sono novamente.

"Ahn? Meu Deus, o que é isso?" Sinto uma pressão sobre meus lábios, de maneira intensa, como um... Como um beijo. Abro meus olhos, lentamente... "TENMA!".

Como? Onde? Ou melhor... Por quê? Tenma estava. Ele estava... me beijando? Isso só podia ser um sonho. O mais belo dos sonhos, mas mesmo assim um sonho.

"— Alone?" Tenma sussurra ainda com os olhos fechados.

"— S-sim...?" Por favor, não me diga que isso é um sonho

"— Está acordado?" Disse ele baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido.

"— S-si-sim..." Minha voz saiu com uma entonação diferente. Meu corpo estava fervendo, Tenma assim, tão perto.

"— Que bom..." Depois disso, Tenma começou a me beijar de novo. Um beijo carinhoso, porém com certo desejo.

Tenma me abraçava com mais força à cada instante. Começo a abrir levemente minha boca, pedindo mais contato. Tenma não demora a entender, começa a lamber meu lábio inferior introduzindo sua língua em minha boca. Um beijo tão cheio de desejo, aquilo era inesperado. O que havia acontecido com Tenma?

Sinto meu corpo ser empurrado levemente, forçando-me a deitar corretamente. Tenma ajoelha-se em cima de mim, lambendo levemente o meu pescoço.

"— Tenma..." falo seu nome contínuas vezes, quase implorando para que ele não parasse

Tenma não me responde, apenas continua. Lambendo e mordiscando todo o meu pescoço. Aquilo estava me deixando louco, meu corpo fervia, e incrivelmente, a sensação era boa. Eu agia por puro instinto, abri minhas pernas lentamente para Tenma se posicionar entre elas. Tenma me puxou para que ficássemos sentados um de frente para o outro. Ele voltou a me beijar, de forma desejosa e profunda. Lambia meus lábios e os mordiscava de forma um tanto sedutora.

"— Tenma... ahn... por quê?" Interrompi, precisava fazer essa pergunta e respirar.

"— Alone... eu... eu" Tenma colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

"— você...?" Eu já não entendia mais nada.

"— Alone... Deixe-me tê-lo"

Céus, o que foi aquilo! Algum tipo de "confissão"? Deus, permita que esse sonho seja real. Que não seja mais um dos meus sonhos torturantes, que eu não acorde! Não precisei responder, Tenma parecia ler minha mente. Voltou a me abraçar e beijar. Sua língua invadia minha boca com voracidade, explorando cada canto. E eu retribuía. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço me posicionando melhor. Tenma agarrou minha cintura com seus braços fortes me puxando para mais perto. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem mais próximos. Tenma foi descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu arranhava gentilmente suas costas nuas.

Sinto as mãos de Tenma no meu pescoço desabotoando minha roupa. E eu não o impedia, e em alguns minutos minha roupa foi jogada num canto qualquer do pequeno cômodo. Eu não sentia mais frio, meu corpo estava fervendo e a temperatura ia subindo cada vez mais. Tenma voltou a me puxar para perto, numa espécie de abraço, me beijando. Estávamos tão perto, o calor era imenso e a excitação maior ainda. Admito, eu estava muito excitado com tudo aquilo e eu também podia sentir a excitação de Tenma entre nossos corpos.

Senti meu corpo ser empurrado levemente para que eu me deitasse. Tenma estava novamente sobre mim, lambendo e mordiscando todo o meu pescoço. Eu arranhava as costas dele implorando para que não parasse, senti suas mãos descendo pelo meu corpo, apertando cada pedacinho, fazendo-me estremecer.

"— Ahn... T-Tenma... ahh..." Eu gemia seu nome em seu ouvido.

"— Alone... você quer mais?" Como alguém poderia ter ficado tão sensual de uma hora pra outra?

"— Quero!"

Tenma foi descendo seu toque pelo meu corpo, até as minhas coxas. Ele as apertava e acariciava, fazendo-me gemer seu nome cada vez mais. Tenma se cansou daquela região e começou a subir para minha virilha. Ele percebeu que eu ainda tinha minha roupa íntima e a tirou num puxão só.

"— Err... nn..." Fiquei mais vermelho do que já estava. Tenma estava olhando todo o meu corpo, pedacinho por pedacinho, sem falar na minha ereção exposta.

"— Ah, Alone... Você é tão lindo." Tenma depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios.

As mãos de Tenma eram quentes, eu gostava do toque delas, era gostoso. Eu enlaçava minhas pernas em sua cintura e emaranhava meus dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto suas mãos desceram até meu membro aceso. Tenma segurou-o com uma mão, apertando. Gemi em resposta. Tenma se posicionou corretamente sobre mim, começando um delicioso movimento com a mão, fazendo-me gemer cada ver mais.

Tenma continuava com seu movimento ritmado, enquanto eu gemia cada vez mais alto. Isso pode até soar pervertido, mas era tão bom Tenma me tocando. Eu arranhava suas costas no mesmo ritmo em que suas mãos tocavam o meu corpo. De repente, as mãos de Tenma pararam aquele movimento gostoso.

"— Ahn... Tenma..." chamei seu nome com certa dúvida, por que ele parara logo agora?

Tenma continuou em silêncio, apenas desceu sua cabeça até meu membro já rígido.

"— T-Tenma, o que você...?" antes que eu terminasse a pergunta, sinto os lábios quentes de Tenma sobre meu membro.

Ah... aquilo era extremamente delicioso, eu não consigo explicar essa sensação. Tenma começa a lamber toda a extensão de meu membro, fazendo-me ir aos céus, depois começa o mesmo movimento, porém com a boca. Eu me retorcia e gemia cada vez mais alto, eu estava quase chegando ao meu limite.

"— Alone... Isso está bom?" Falou Tenma, voltando a lamber aquela região.

"— Ahhn... Tenma, pare... eu..."

Tenma fingiu não me escutar e continuou. Eu me retorcia e gemia à cada instante, eu não conseguia mais me segurar. Acabei por liberar tudo em sua boca.

"— M-me desculpe!" Eu sentia meu rosto corar.

"— Não, está tudo bem." Tenma limpou o rosto, com a outra mão levou seus dedos até a minha boca. "— Lamba." Disse ele num tom gentil e eu não tinha como recusar.

Comecei a lamber seus dedos como se eles fossem um doce, afinal, eles eram doces. Depois que eles estavam bem úmidos, Tenma os retirou da minha boca, levando-os até a minha entrada.

"— Isso pode doer, mas vai ficar melhor." Tenma colocou um dedo dentro de mim.

Era apertado, porém com o tempo foi ficando melhor. Tenma massageava meu interior. Depois de um tempo já havia dois dedos, e mais tarde três. A sensação era cada vez melhor, eu voltei a gemer. Tenma depois de algum tempo retirou levemente seus dedos; e praticamente arrancou o resto de suas roupas em um só puxão, revelando seu corpo desnudo perfeito.

Tenma se posicionou entre minhas pernas e sussurrou um "Eu posso?" no meu ouvido. Eu concedi. Tenma foi devagar, acho que com medo de me machucar. Aos pouco fui sentindo seu membro me preenchendo. A dor era extremamente boa, eu gemia e gritava seu nome à cada instante.

"— Dói muito... mas é... tão bom!" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "— Não se mexa."

Tenma esperou até eu me acostumar com a dor, eu suspirei fundo e me agarrei a ele, arranhando suas costas, concedendo o primeiro movimento. Tenma o fez. A dor ia cada vez ficando melhor, eu me agarrava a Tenma e movia meus quadris pedindo mais contato, eu queria que ele fosse cada vez mais fundo.

Tenma agarra novamente meu membro, me masturbando ao ritmo de seus movimentos. Meus gemidos eram altos, a dor e o prazer eram profundos. Céus! como eu estava amando tudo aquilo. Tenma, em seus movimentos, acertou um ponto do meu corpo que me fez estremecer e gemer ainda mais alto.

"— Alone, esse ponto te excita?" Perguntou Tenma.

"— S-sim. Faz de novo!" Praticamente ordenei.

Tenma o fez seguidas vezes. Eu me sentia no Elíseos, o paraíso dos Deuses. Tenma segurou em meu braço, me puxando para que eu me sentasse nele. Eu me deixei levar. Era tudo tão maravilhoso! Tenma continuava a se movimentar dentro de mim, dando várias estocadas. Eu mexia meus quadris a ponto de conseguir ir mais fundo se fosse possível. Depois de algum tempo, eu me desmanchei novamente na mão de Tenma. Ele me abraçou, lambendo todo o meu corpo. Não demorou muito e Tenma se desmanchou em todo o meu interior. Eu selei nossos lábios num beijo carinhoso, acariciando minha língua na sua. Tenma e eu deitamos lado a lado, abraçados igual antes.

"— Eu te amo, Tenma." Sussurrei.

"— Alone... Eu te amo mais ainda."

Aquelas palavras me deixaram extremamente feliz. Eu adormeci novamente em seus calorosos braços. Eu desejei que o amanhã nunca chegasse.


End file.
